Inductive chargers utilize an electromagnetic field to transfer energy. A charging station sends energy through inductive coupling to an electrical device, which stores the energy in batteries, for example. Inductive chargers typically use a first induction coil to provide an alternating electromagnetic field from within a charging base station, and a second induction coil in a portable device that receives power from the electromagnetic field and converts it back into electrical current to charge the battery. The two induction coils in proximity combine to form an electrical transformer.